Talk:A Muppet Family Christmas
More edit discussion This has been bothering me for a while, but I'm not sure what to do about it. Does the detailed discussion about the edits belong on the page for the special itself, the page for the video release, or both? It seems like we have a lot of good information spread over those pages, but I don't know enough about the whole situation to try and move stuff, since all I have is the first VHS release. Does anybody have any ideas about this? -- Ken (talk) 06:19, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :personally I'd say it should go on the video page, unless it's a discussion of what is commonly aired in reruns. -- Wendy (talk) 23:32, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Categorizing the characters What criteria are used to classify a character as "background" or not in the list? Primarily, I seem to recall Prairie Dawn organizing the Pageant, but she's listed as a Background Muppet here. Powers 19:53, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :She didn't; you're recalling incorrectly. — Scott (talk) 20:05, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :She usually organized the pageants on Sesame Street, but she didn't even speak here. Also, Droop is listed as one of the background characters but I can't seem to find him in the entire special. Could someone please help me out? Thanks! - Lee (talk) 14 December 2007 Edits I know that all broadcast and video releases since 1989 have used the same copy as the 1989 broadcast, meaning that they were always edited regardless of whetehr a station or video company edited the program in the first place, but does anybody know if Nickelodeon made any extra edits or if Nickelodeon broadcasted the special the exact same way as NBC? --Minor muppetz 20:11, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Airdates Hey, folks...I'm pretty sure MFC originally aired first on CBS in 1987. Everyone always mentions ABC and 1988, but that seems to be the year when everyone thought to record it. Every taped copy I've seen of this special is from the year it was rerun -- but it actually aired first the year before. IMDB definitely lists the year as 1987, at any rate. Does anyone have their copy of The Works handy? I believe it gives the accurate date and network. (Mine, sadly, is buried in the crawlspace right now.) If someone looks it up and finds out I'm wrong, feel free to correct me, but I'm updating the page unless I hear otherwise. -- User:TomH 22:23, December 7, 2005 :A bunch of the edits talk about the 1987 ABC version. Do they mean the 1987 CBS version or the 1988 ABC version? --Erik Ebrowne 02:02, 15 March 2006 (UTC) ::Belated reply, but from the wording about *original* airings, and the discussion below on this page, it seems to be a simple confusion as to which network first aired it. Feel free to either change the network, or just list the date only, whichever works best. --Andrew, Aleal 19:41, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :::Are you sure it aired on CBS in 1987? I could of sworn that it aired on ABC that year. -- 19:51, May 1, 2006 ::::Jim Henson: The Works cites ABC in 1987, so that settles that. Just to further solidify that, Kermit and Jim Henson appeared on Entertainment Tonight to promote it, and the voice-over specifically refers to it as an ABC special. — Scott (talk) 04:20, 15 October 2006 (UTC) The Captain Is it worthy of note that the UK broadcast was the first time Doc was seen on British TV? I remember, as a kid, being totally confused as to why this guy had Sprocket, since as far as I was concerned he belonged to the Captain. -- 11:05, March 28, 2006 :Yeah, I think that's a great idea. You should add it! -- Danny Toughpigs 17:58, 28 March 2006 (UTC) Performer exposure I was watching the special, and I noticed that on the bottom right hand corner a performer's full face is exposed. I placed it in the article, but I'd like to know who the performer is. User:TenCents 8:22, March 27 2009 (UTC)